Curious what would happen if I killed them
by Tempymeune
Summary: J'avais atteint la meilleure fin, tout le monde était heureux, même moi je l'étais. Mais, rongée par un sentiment de curiosité, je commençai à me demander ce qu'il se passerait si je les tuais tous. /i\SPOIL
Yoooosh !

En ce moment, je passe pas mal de temps sur Undertale et j'ai notamment 'terminé' le génocide (à 99 % certes mais-) du coup j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus heh. '-'

C'est pas original mais bon j'écris surtout pour moi-même après tout donc je m'en fiche. èwé

Je commence avec un potit prologue. Au début je voulais tout faire d'un coup mais je trouvais plus joli de faire un chap pour chaque boss étout. o/ Ah et du coup comme c'est de mon pdv (pour le prologue en tout cas huh) , Frisk est une fille pour moi éwi parce que je suis une fille *révélation*. Jugez pas pour la longueur c'est juste un prologue itout. :c Je peux pas dire quand j'écrirai le premier chapitre, dans la semaine sans doute si je suis pas trop fatiguée avec mes révisions.

Bonne lecture. é.é

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _"It all started because I was curious."_

Tout avait commencé dans une montagne.

De sombres rumeurs circulaient à son propos, notamment sur des disparitions d'enfants, datant de quelques années dès à présent. Malgré cette menace, j'avais osé l'escalader et tout comme les précédents, je m'étais en quelque sorte volatilisée de mon monde en atterrissant profondément sous terre. Mes souvenirs étaient très flous avant mon atterrissage, je pense avoir eu le temps de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux plusieurs fois avant d'atteindre le « sol » souterrain. J'avais atterri avec surprise sur un tapis de fleurs dorées qui avaient amorti ma chute. Je n'aurais pas fait de vieux os sans leur présence, à mon avis. Quoique cet endroit n'avait pas l'air très sûr à première vue …

C'était dans ce tapis de fleurs d'or, à l'intérieur de ces ruines remplies de grenouilles, de toiles d'araignée, de gélatines semblables à des flans et de végétaux – n'oublions pas non plus de mentionner les sortes d'insectes – que mon aventure, si on pouvait appeler ça une aventure, avait commencé. J'étais tombée dans un monde habité par d'étranges monstres où les lois de la physique étaient très différentes de mon monde. Mon principal objectif avait été de retourner chez moi, le mal du pays n'échappait à personne, de plus je n'étais pas très âgée non plus. En chemin, j'avais découvert de nombreux paysages, appris l'histoire de ce monde par l'intermédiaire de panneaux et de fleurs, je m'étais fait de nombreux amis, malgré que la plupart avait d'abord essayé de me tuer ou simplement de m'attraper, certains étaient même devenus des amis très proches. Armée seulement d'un bâton, je m'étais dirigée le regard rempli de détermination vers le château de ce monde. Je n'avais voulu agresser personne, pas même les monstres les plus agaçants. La difficulté de certains m'avait tué plusieurs fois, me permettant de découvrir cet étrange pouvoir que j'eusse de contrôler les « timelines ». En effet, si je mourrais, je revenais à un endroit précis, en plus de cela, je pouvais « Reset », soit en quelque sorte réinitialiser le monde et revenir au tapis de fleurs où j'avais atterri la première fois. Un pouvoir indispensable pour rejoindre le château avec certitude.

Je n'y fis pas très attention au départ, bien trop occupée sur mon voyage. Je réussis même à atteindre ma destination et après un combat acharné contre Asriel Dreemurr, celui-ci brisa la barrière qui séparaient mon monde du leur. Ainsi, en plus d'avoir atteint mon but principal, je pus continuer de voir tous mes amis de cet étrange monde, je choisis même d'y rester après réflexion, une fin parfaite en soi.

J'avais appris à apprécier chaque monstre. A rire avec eux. A apprendre avec eux. A m'amuser avec eux. A pleurer avec eux. A les connaître. J'avais été heureuse. Cependant, le bonheur était quelque chose d'éphémère, il ne restait jamais longtemps.

Alors que je pensais continuer d'y goûter un certain temps, _elle_ avait commencé à me ronger. Ma _curiosité_. Que se passerait-il si j'avais fait ceci ou cela? Tel ou tel monstre aurait-il réagi différemment ? Et si j'avais choisi de tuer quelques montres ?

… Ou même de tous les tuer au lieu de sympathiser avec eux ? Un monstre restait un monstre, le premier réflexe aurait été de les tuer, dans un jeu vidéo.

Les mots de Flowey me revinrent en mémoire. _Dans ce monde, c'est tuer ou être tué._

Flowey ? C'était le premier à m'avoir adressé la parole ici, une fleur dorée qui pouvait parler, c'était aussi l'identité d'Asriel Dreemurr. Il n'avait jamais été très amical, au contraire, il avait tenté de me tuer à de nombreuses reprises, ou bien il avait essayé de me pousser à tuer, je ne lui en avais jamais voulu pour autant. Lui aussi avait eu le pouvoir que je possédais.

Que serait-il advenu de ce monde si je l'avais écouté ? C'était si simple de le découvrir, j'avais simplement à « Reset » et je pourrai le découvrir par moi-même. Le geste était trivial, ça ne prendrait qu'une seconde. Tout ce que j'avais vécu, je serais la seule à m'en souvenir, aucun monstre ne s'en souviendrait. Alors … pourquoi pas ? Dans le pire des cas, je pourrais toujours revenir en arrière, ce ne serait pas un problème.

L'idée de tuer mes amis me mettaient mal à l'aise, j'avais appris à les aimer et je ne voulais pas les faire souffrir. C'était mal. Mais ma curiosité continua de s'agrandir de jour en jour, de nouvelles questions me tourmentèrent chaque jour et nuit, toujours en plus grand nombre à chaque fois. L'esprit humain n'avait jamais été quelque chose de stable, et n'était pas totalement blanc.

Mon envie de découverte finit par avoir raison de moi et je finis par « Reset », emportant avec moi la mémoire de tous les habitants de ce monde, en plus de leur liberté et leur joie d'avoir leur rêve de voir la barrière brisée se réaliser. Je me promis intérieurement à cet instant que je referai une timeline semblable quand mon désir de curiosité sera satisfait.

J'avais été naïve.

Beaucoup trop naïve.


End file.
